Executions
Executions (実行 Jikkō) often referred to as Punishment (おしおき Oshioki) appear in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side Despair, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc ''and ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. In Danganronpa 1, 2, and V3, they happen at the end of every Class Trial after someone is voted guilty. In Another Episode, they mostly happen after every boss battle. In Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc, they are a punishment for breaking a forbidden action. Mechanics Prototype Executions were first chronologically introduced in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Despair Arc. A prototype hosted by Junko Enoshima was first used to execute Chiaki Nanami in order to make her classmates fall into despair. Unlike other executions, this prototype was not hosted by Monokuma. Danganronpa 1, 2, and V3 Executions happen after a class trial once the students vote for who the killer is, which is decided by popular vote. If the majority's vote is correct, the blackened alone will be executed. On the contrary, if the vote turns out to be wrong, then all the students besides the blackened will be executed instead. However, there are times when the mastermind bends or even breaks this rule. In Danganronpa 1, the mastermind set up a fake trial to execute Kyoko Kirigiri for attempting to find the truth and solve the mystery of the killing game. Since their plan of setting Kyoko up as the killer backfired when the students suspected Makoto Naegi of being the killer, they tried to execute him instead. Likewise, in Danganronpa 2, as Chiaki Nanami is about to be executed, Monokuma decides to execute Monomi too, as he found her to be annoying. In Danganronpa V3, Kaede Akamatsu is wrongly executed by Monokuma - as the victim was not actually killed by her, but rather by the mastermind after a failed attempt of killing the victim with a trap. In Chapter 4, Gonta Gokuhara is also executed due to strange circumstances. In the Neo World Program, due to mixing up the memory and consciousnesses cords, Gonta didn't remember the murder he committed while in the program. In Chapter 5, due to the victim's plan, not even Monokuma knew who was murdered, as such, both missing people were missing from the class trial, until the culprit is revealed. But because of Kaito's illness, it killed him before his execution could. In Chapter 6, due to the participants refusing to play along, the mastermind of the killing game starts the execution of the remaining survivors, with Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno surviving the execution at the end. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' In Danganronpa Another Episode, executions are done differently. They are used to symbolize a character's death and usually occur at the end of a boss battle. The person controlling the robot will be executed, either by the Monokuma Kids or the robot itself in an explosion. Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc In Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc, executions occur when Rule #3 of the Final Killing Game is broken. On each players' arm is a bangle, which has a forbidden action on it, also known as an NG Code. If that action is performed, then a lethal dose of poison is administered and the player is killed. List of Executions DISTRUST :The below execution was only shown in the scrapped prototype known as DISTRUST. ''Danganronpa: The Demo'' :The below execution was only shown in the manga adaption of Danganronpa: The Demo. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc Future Arc :The people below all share the same execution. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Navigation ru:Казни Category:Gameplay